Love In New Orleans
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Stella is working in her lab because it was Valentine's Day and she didn't have anyone to celebrate it with, just like Mac. When he pays her a surprise visit things go from bad to amazing. SMacked one shot SMut fluff


**Love in New Orleans**

**Summary: Stella is working in her lab because it was Valentine's Day and she didn't have anyone to celebrate it with, just like Mac. When he pays her a surprise visit things go from bad to amazing. SMacked one shot SMut fluff**

**Disclaimer: I dont own otherwise Stella would have never left and they would be together, but since i dont here I am writing my SMacked stories the only thing I own is my OC Riley from my other stories**

**A/N: was going to post Valentine's Day but sinee have been MIA almost all this week I'm here to tell you tha I'm doing good and well so enjoy this update I wrote weeks ago.**

* * *

Stella stayed in her office doing some paperwork. She missed being away from New York, her and Mac would stay up watching movies and eating Chinese food and then ice cream for dessert. They would always poke fun at other couples making a big deal out of Valentine's Day, your supposed to be with a close one everyday, right? But that was last year, now her and Mac are dating she's supposed to be with Mac right now.

Stella was too in thought to notice her partner Riley standing in the doorway.

"Hey sexy, what'cha thinking about?"

"New York," she states plainly.

"You must be distracted whenever I call you sexy you get mad at me."

"I didn't notice, sorry."

Riley nodded and sat on a chair infront on Stella's desk. "Are you okay Stell?"

"Yeah, just miss New York sometimes."

"That Mac Taylor still on your mind?"

She nods, "You can say that."

"I can take you out tonight to take your mind off of everything."

"That's sweet of you Riley, really, but..."

"I get it, I'm not your type, it's just one night Stell, we're both going to be lonely."

"I think I'm just going to stay here Riley, okay?"

"Okay, but if you ever change your mind," he leans in and gently kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Night."

"Night," she nods. Once he left, Stella sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I really miss you Mac," she placed her face in her hands.

She was fixing to fall asleep when her phone started going off she picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Riley, I said I'm staying in my office," she grunts.

_"Um... hey Stella, I guess you're busy."_

"Mac?" she asked in surprise.

_"I take it your happy to hear from me."_

"I miss you Mac."

_"I miss you too Stella. Wish you can come back up to the city."_

"You just wish that because you know Riley wants to pursue me, but now I have you, so you have nothing to worry about."

_"Can't help but worry Stella."_

"Mac I love you and that's all that matters."

_"Just wish you were here, because it's Valentine's Day and I'm quite lonely."_

"Well if you came down here I can put my handcuffs into use," she flirts.

_"I can't believe I gave you fuzzy handcuffs for your new year's present."_

"I'll only use it for you Mac."

_"I would hope so," he smirks._

"So what are you doing tonight?"

_"I don't know, sitting on the couch probably going to nap because eating Chinese and ice cream doesn't sound like much fun without you."_

"It doesn't," she nods in agreement. "Trust me I tried it, it's missing your half."

_"I take it if I was there right now we wouldn't be doing that anyways."_

"And why not?"

_"I'd probably jump on you the first second I see you."_

"I knew you only enjoyed our hot sex," Stella teases.

_"It's hard to have hot sex without the other companion."_

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I come up."

_"How about the next time I come down?"_

"And when will that be, you never have time off."

_"When we decided to be together we've decided that we would do anything to make us work."_

"I know," she nods.

"And here I am," Mac stepped foot into Stella's office, dropping his bag to the floor, closing his phone.

She looked up in shock. "Mac Taylor? What are you doing here?"

"Making my Valentine's Day complete," he walked over to her desk, placing his hands on her desk, leaning in and softly kissing her.

"I missed those lips," Stella purrs as Mac pulls back. "Oh no Taylor, you're not going anywhere," she shook her head, getting out from behind her desk, and pushing Mac on the couch. She lays on top her lips sucking on his ear.

"Oh god, Stella," he moans.

"I missed you so much," her fingers start to unbutton his dress shirt. Her lips never leaving his neck.

"That feels... oh Stellaaaa," he groans, as her teeth nibbled on his neck. "I missed you too," he growls, rolling over so he's on top but they ended up rolling off the couch.

"Thanks for that," she pushed him back and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"You mean we, we are going to my apartment so I can make love to my sexy new york detective."

"Why can't we make love here?"

"My bed is more comfortable, I thought you would know that."

"Okay, let's go then. I've been imagining you naked all day," he buttoned his shirt up some and then grabbed his bag. "Hope you were done here for today."

"The only thing I'm doing tonight is you," she whispers in his ear, gently nibbling on his soft skin.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

She shrugs, and grabbed his hand and they walked to the elevator. They only had two floors so they had got in Stella's car quick. Her hand still holding onto Mac's.

The drive to her place was spent in sexual tension, Stella had to resist the urge to take him right now. Ten minutes they arrive to her place. The elevator ride was spent in anxiousness, Stella squeezing Mac's ass.

"Stella," he moans.

Once the elevator dinged open, she yanked Mac out of it, getting to her door, she pushes him against the wall.

"You ready?"

"Open the door," he tells her, his member throbbing in his boxers.

She nods and opened the door, pushing Mac inside she enters second closing the door, and from behind Mac wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips nuzzling her neck, sucking on the surface.

"You getting hard there Mac?" Stella asked turning around, seeing the buldge in his pants with a smile on her face. She takes her hand and runs it up his leg. Mac starts kissing Stella his tongue immediately in her mouth battling for dominance. Stella walks him to the bedroom, pushing him down on the bed.

She slowly undoes his shirt again and when she was distracted Mac spotted the handcuffs and grabbed them, fixing to put a cuff around her wrist, but she was too quick she captured his and cuffed him to the bed.

"You can never outdo me with my cuffs Taylor," she smirks, slowly taking off his belt then pants.

"I bought them for you."

"Don't make me get out the duct tape Mac."

"You wouldn't."

"Is that a challenge Mac?" she flirts.

"No," he gulps.

"Well good because I have a better idea," she winks, before he knew what she was doing she put a blindfold over his eyes.

"Stella, I can't see you."

"That's the point handsome," she purrs, brushing her lips against his.

"This isn't fair," he moans. "I can't see you naked."

"Good," she smiles, and slowly removed her clothes so she was completely naked. She placed her fingers on the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and then laying on top of Mac. "Now let's see how well you do as my prisoner."

Mac groans as her fingers tease his member. She laid beside him.

"Now I'm ready for you," she pulls him on top of her and Mac positions himself with his one free hand. He thrusts his member inside of her, Stella letting out a great moan.

"Love when you moan for me," he growls, his hand was cupping on of her breasts, his finger running over the nipple.

"Oh Mac," she moans again, and Mac lowers himself on top his mouth starting to suck on her nipple, his tongue running over the top. She grabs some of Mac's hair and pulled his mouth on hers. Her mouth sucking on his bottom lip and she rolls over so she's on top again. She rocks back and forth Mac moaning in delight. Her breasts laying on his stomach, his free hand rubbing Stella's ass.

"So soft," he squeezes it, Stella moaned. Her hands moved up to his face and removed the blindfold. He looks at her with a smile.

"Now that was fun wasn't it?" she winks, licking her lips and Mac slowly pulled himself out of her.

"Can the cuffs come off?"

"Nope," she grins, kissing his neck.

"Why... not?" he moans as her teeth started tugging on his ear.

"Because you've been a bad boy," she winks, cuddling next to Mac.

"So I can't hold you."

"Try," she kissed his cheek. Mac shook his head wiping some hair of her forehead.

"Your some kind of amazing you know that Stella?"

"You make me amazing," she grins, kissing his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day Stella."

"Happy Valentine's Day Mac," she snuggles up to him after shutting off the bedroom light. "Sweet dreams."

"You too, I love you Stella Bonasera."

"I love you too Mac Taylor," she mumbles as her lips continued to suck on his neck, Mac's free hand rubbing her inner thigh, until both fell asleep. Mac was happy he decided to surprise Stella, now his love for her only got stronger and that wasn't ever going to change.

**The End**

* * *

Okay since this year I have no one to celebrate Valentine's Day with I wrote this... somebody deserves a good Valentine's Day don't you think :D


End file.
